Rogue Cheney
Rogue Cheney is a Mage of Sabertooth, wherein he is a member of its team: Twin Dragons of Sabertooth. As a child, Rogue referred to himself as Ryos. He is also the love interest of Kagura Mikazuchi from the Mermaid Hell Guild. Physical Appearance Rogue is a slim young man of average height with rather messy black hair, which almost reaches down to his shoulders, along with some strands pointing upwards on top of his head and a prominent tuft obscuring most of his forehead. His hair is later brushed to the right side of his face covering up his right eye. He has red eyes with slit pupils similar to that of a snake's, like Gajeel Redfox's eyes. Following the battle against the Dragons, Rogue gains a thin scar across the bridge of his nose. Rogue wears a long, black cape reaching down to his feet, with golden edges, a much lighter collar circling his neck, and a prominent, white ribbon hanging down on his chest. Such cape bears a light Sabertooth's symbol on it, almost in correspondence to Rogue's left shoulder. Below it, Rogue seems to wear a plain gray shirt with prominent brown cuffs and what looks like a large metal band circling each of his biceps. From a light sash circling his waist hangs a distinctive, pale blue cloth waistguard, consisting of four long pieces of cloth reaching down below his knees. Each of these pieces is adorned by a large, dark cross with fan-shaped arms, which covers his dark pants. Below such waistguard, Rogue wears a pair of armored boots, which, on the front, bear plates bearing the very same motif which appears on the waistguard. Personality Rogue is the quieter and "strong silent-type" of the Twin Dragon Slayers. He mostly keeps a calm face and rarely shows any emotions, sans for interest in Gajeel. He is also aloof, cold and generally displays a matter-of-fact attitude, especially when he is unemotional. Although he is part of Sabertooth and one of their five strongest Mages, Rogue seems to question the way their guild handles things, namely failure and weakness, and holds a strong belief on camaraderie. After Yukino lost her match against Kagura and was subsequently humiliated and excommunicated by their Guild Master, he told Sting that despite her failure, she was still their comrade. Sting, whereas, merely brushes off Rogue's comment, suggesting that it's the way their Guild works and gave the matter little thought. Rogue does, however, have a softer, caring side. When his Exceed partner, Frosch, started to fret over being excommunicated because of its lack of strength, Rogue smiles and denounces Frosch's fears as just that, promising that it would be okay as long it was with him. Rogue also seems to lack the sadistic tendencies shared among several of his guildmates. When Lucy was being tortured by Minerva, Rogue did not join in with his teammates' laughter. Rather, Rogue was looking away from the torture with a displeased expression, and he did not jump to Minerva's aid afterwards, unlike his team. He also appears to be unusually kind towards his guild and is very protective of Frosch. He and many of his guildmates were horrified at the "death" of Lector, showing that he cares for his fellow guildmates. Additionally, like most other Dragon Slayers, Rogue suffers from motion sickness. Since the beginning of the crossover series, Rogue has gained more friends and is on good terms with certain characters. Early History Synopsis The Prologue Arc Hitsugaya's Journey Arc Dark Alliance Arc Three-Tails Arc (Anime Only) Tartarus Arc Injustice Arc Key of the Solar Eclipse Arc (Anime Only) Grand Allies Games Arc Rogue & Kagura Arc Universal Blood War: Countdown Arc Universal Blood War: Confrontation Arc Allied Forces Invading Army Arc (Anime Only) Universal Blood War: Climax Arc Ryuha Armament Alliance Past Arc (Anime Only) Last Battle Arc Abilites Shadow Dragon Slayer Magic: A Magic which allows Rogue to transform the physiology of his body into that of the Shadow Dragon; transforming his body into a shadow that cannot be touched by normal means. With this Magic, Rogue is also able to fade himself into shadows to move swiftly, dodging efficiently and making surprise attacks. However, if Rogue is caught while in a tangible form, or by another person in shadow form, he is then vulnerable to attacks. The shadows produced by Shadow Dragon Slayer Magic are able to be utilized in several different ways, allowing for a high level of adaptability; the shadows are able to be released in freeform, as condensed, or even molded into the shape of a weapon, taking on the properties of said chosen shape. As a member of the Third Generation of Dragon Slayers, Rogue learned this form of Magic through two means: by receiving the teachings of a Dragon named Skiadrum and by having Dragon Lacrima implanted into his body. *'Shadow Dragon's Roar': Rogue's signature Dragon's Roar. Rogue releases a large burst of shadows from his mouth that damages a target with great force. However, while the signature Dragon's Roar spell can deliver some damage with blunt force, the Shadow Dragon's Roar rather has some unique slicing property, with what Rogue can deliver a slicing damage effect to his target. *'Shadow Dragon's Slash': Rogue covers his arm in shadows and punches his target, greatly enhancing his punching power. *'Shadow Dragon's Crushing Fang': Rogue generates shadows from his hand and uses them to attack the target, leaving a trail of shadows behind in their wake. *'Shadow Dragon's Claw': Rogue generates shadows from his feet and uses them to attack the target. Such kick becomes even stronger, as with great blunt force, the shadows also deal some cutting damage to the opponent. *'Shadow Dragon's Waxwing Flash': Rogue turns his body into shadows and then wraps himself around the target, assaulting them with a torrent of shadows generated from his hands. *'Shadow Dragon's Scales': A more ranged spell, in which Rogue gathers some shadows and his Eternano particles in either one or both of his hands, and then, swings his arm, generating a very large number of scale-shaped masses of shadows, which are rapidly sent flying at the target in consecutive reprises. *'Shadow Possession': A passive, Shadow Dragon Slayer '''Spell that allows Rogue to transforms into shadows and move towards his target, then capturing them and leaving them immobile for a certain period of time. *Shadow Drive: A type of Magic-amplification technique used by Rogue that brings out the true power of his Shadow Dragon Slayer abilities, excluding the power boost granted by Dragon Force, yet, at the same time, seemingly enhancing his physical prowess to a degree, particularly his speed. It grants Rogue an aura of shadows that completely cloaks and continuously rises from his body. The technique also obscures Rogue's eyes, leaving only his round, blank irises visible. According to Rogue's fellow '''Dragon Slayer and partner Sting, Shadow Drive harnesses "the power that kills Dragons", and it indeed allowed the Shadow Dragon Slayer to momentarily overwhelm Gajeel Redfox, who had him completely outmatched beforehand. This state either grants Rogue the ability to perform new spells or makes them stronger, as the Sabertooth Mage has been shown employing several skills only while in said Drive. This technique is very similar to that used by Rogue's fellow Dragon Slayer and partner Sting, the similarly named White Drive. *'Dragon Slayer's Secret Art': **'Shadow Dragon's Umbra Bind': Rogue is able to fuse his own shadow and manipulate nearby shadows to then increase the Eternano energy on them and merge them together to form two mid-sized shadow dragons, as Rogue commands them, they will charges towards the target with a incredible speed which doesn't let the target reacts, then the dragons wrap themselves around him, immobilizing, crushing the target while also draining a fraction of their Eternano to add to Rogue's reserve. The dragons are able to hide in the shadows under Rogue's command as he can execute the spell without the opponent even noticing, with this the target can be caught in surprise not reacting what makes them more vulnerable to the Eternano draining, the more strength used by the dragons to try on crushing the target, the more the target will give up and let his Eternano be drained. Another vantage of the spell is that Rogue can attack his targets who are immobilized, however the process will destroy the Shadow Dragons. This spell will drain 10% of Rogue's magic per minute he continues on maintaining it. *'White Shadow Dragon's Rough Silk': Together with Sting, the two Dragon Slayers release thin beams of respective shadow and light from their fingertips, which pierce through their target and heavily damages them. Dragon Force: Being a product of the Third Generation of Dragon Slayers, Rogue is capable of entering the most powerful form of the Dragon Slayer at will, without the need to consume strong, external sources of Magic. Such a feat greatly surprised those who had intimate knowledge of Dragon Slayer Magic. When this state is activated, Rogue body becomes much more akin to an actual Shadow Dragon's, with his whole body becoming covered in an aura of shadows even thicker and darker than that provided by Shadow Drive, and with thick dark intricate scale-like patterns appearing to cover the outer edges of his face, underneath and around his eyes, extending down from the side of his neck and onto the rest of his body. These are shown to be more and more uniform as they get farther from the central portion of his body, which instead bear several scattered, distinct scales, elongated and placed diagonally. *'Enhanced Magic Power': When using Dragon Force, Rogue's magical power increases drastically. *'Enhanced Shadow Dragon Slayer Magic': *'Shadow Dragon's Blade': A powerful spell, which can be a primary example of solid weapon-like shadow attack. Rogue gathers some shadows in his hand, and then forms it into a sharp blade, surrounded by the shadows it was created from. The blade can be sent towards targets from a distance and acts like a normal blade would, piercing the target's body on contact. Unison Raid: A spell which allows two Mages to unite their Magic into a single, combined, stronger attack. Rogue has shown to be able to combine his Magic with Sting's creating powerful spells. *'Holy Shadow Dragon's Flash Fang': After releasing a large amount of shadows from his hand, Rogue combines this with Sting's light, releasing a powerful burst of light and shadows at the target. Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant: While always carrying around a sword by his side, Rogue's melee moves shown so far are unarmed ones, and include punches, kicks and elbows. He employs his Shadow Dragon Slayer Magic to boost his offensive power as well as to outmaneuver opponents, landing enhanced blows from different angulations through the use of the evasive form granted him by Shadow Drive. The latter combination allowed him to fight and even overwhelm Gajeel Redfox for a while, despite ultimately being struck by the opposing Dragon Slayer. He was also able to use this combination to overwhelm Sasuke for a short amount of time, despite the latter's mastery of the Sharingan and Mangekyo Sharingan to cast genjutsu and sense his opponent's movements. Master Swordsman Specialist: A talent that he rarely exerts in battle unless given no other options, Rogue is highly adept in fighting with his weapon of choice: a katana referred to as "The Sword of Shadows". Whereas his partner Sting is far more skilled in brawling with his fists, like other Dragon Slayers, Rogue is just as deadly with this potent blade in his hands. Holding it in one hand, leaving the other open to cast spells, Rogue attacks in swift and nigh untraceable attacks that can tear through the flesh of his enemies as if they were just butter, using a style he refers to as "The Dragon's Sword Art". He is capable of clashing swords with a fellow swordsman of his caliber, like his battle with Sasuke. Enhanced Durability: Rogue possesses good physical resilience, being struck by powerful melee blows from both Gajeel and Natsu and undergoing the latter's Fire Dragon's Wing Attack without suffering substantial injuries, and continuing to fight and even employing some of his best techniques afterwards. He was able to withstand melee blows from a Sage Mode, then a Kurama Chakra Mode-enhanced Naruto Uzumaki and a Mangekyo Sharingan-bearing Sasuke Uchiha, as well as take a blow from the latter's senjutsu-enhanced Rasengan without taking serious damage, and can still continue to fight. Enhanced Speed: Rogue has been shown to possess above average speed, seen when he outmaneuvered Gajeel during their first battle, though, at the time, he had Shadow Drive activated. His speed was able to keep up with Sasuke's, despite the latter being a bit faster than the former. Enhanced Endurance: Rogue has shown to possess a high amount of physical endurance, being able to confront two fellow Dragon Slayers at the same time with his partner Sting, being struck by powerful melee blows from both Gajeel and Natsu, all the while showing moderate signs of weariness and, in the end, still having the strength to stand back up and barrage his opponents with powerful Shadow Dragon Slayer Magic Techniques. Even near the end of his battle with Natsu and Gajeel, Rogue proved able to perform a mighty Unison Raid with Sting, and only finally fell after being struck by Natsu's Dragon Slayer's Secret Art. Enhanced Reflexes: While employing Shadow Drive, Rogue proved limber enough to dodge several of Gajeel's own Iron Dragon Slayer Magic Spells, and, afterwards, effectively counterattacking the Iron Dragon Slayer, who, for a time, was unable to follow his erratic movements. Tactical Genius: Another similarity that Rogue shares with Sting is a very well tuned and fearsome intellect. Unless driven to the absolute brink during a battle, Rogue always plans out his attacks, magic or not, and has a tendency to plan out his foe's utter demise until the very end of the battle. A difference between Sting and Rogue, however, is that while Sting's spells are mostly straight forward attacks, Rogue's Shadow Dragon Slayer spells all require a much more tactical approach to a battle with him. Timing, calculation, and proper placement are all key for his techniques to work, and rarely do they fail. when he is fighting alongside his partner, Sting, his attacks mix with Sting's own attacks and make for much more potent, deadly spells that often beg for chemistry between the two of them, allowing for many surprising and incredible attacks from the Twin Slayers. Immense Magic Power: With the combined training from a Shadow Dragon, along with the great levels of Dragon Lacrima being placed within him, Rogue carries an unsurprisingly immense level of Magical Power. It ascends to such great heights when exerted, that anything below an S-Class Mage pales in comparison to it's dark, unwelcoming nature. Appearing like that of blackened fire, the radiated Magic from Rogue's form can be staggering at times when one is close enough to him. His magic color a very dark, bluish-violet shade, with some black mixed in it as well when it is exerted. Equipment Sword of Shadows: Rogue's signature katana that he carries around; a traditional Japanese sword, on his left hip, with its sheath tucked inside his sash belt. The weapon is fairly simple in appearance, sporting a tsuba whose shape is vaguely reminiscent of a four-leaf clover, and a hilt, wrapped in a traditional, dark tsuka-ito, which seems to get larger near its pommel. The sheath is dark in color. Relationships Family *Skiadrum (Foster father, deceased) *Future Rogue Cheney (Future counterpart) Friends/Allies *Sabertooth **Frosch (Exceed best friend and sidekick) **Sting Eucliffe (Best friend and partner-in-combat) **Lector **Yukino Agria **Rufus Lore **Minerva Orlando *Fairy Tail **Gajeel Redfox (Arch-rival and sworn brother, also mentor) **Team Natsu *Mermaid Hell **Kagura Mikazuchi (Best friend and love interest) *Naruto Uzumaki *Edward Elric Rivals *Gajeel Redfox (Arch-rival) Enemies *Ryuha Armament Alliance **Shin Uchiha *Acnologia *Future Rogue Cheney (Future counterpart and Arch-enemy) *Motherglare *Balam Alliance Background in Other Media Trivia * Quotes * Battles & Events References Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Human Category:Mage Category:Dragon Slayer Category:Sabertooth Members Category:Twin Dragons of Sabertooth Category:Team Sabertooth Category:SS-Class Combatants Category:Fairy Tail Series Characters Category:Major Characters Category:Allied Forces Category:Grand Allies Games Participants Category:Playable Characters Category:Rescue Team Category:Team A Category:Team Heroes (Temporary Members) Category:Insurgence Members